


Cupcakes

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Feeding Kink, Humiliation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Praise Kink, Stuffing, Under-negotiated Kink, basically jack straps rhys down and feeds him cupcakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rhys let out a soft noise when Jack pressed the entire cupcake into his mouth, forcing his chewing reflex. He was careful not to bite Jack’s fingers, licking the leftover whipped cream from the digits once he’d swallowed down the pastry with a satisfied sigh. Jack’s eyes were glittering and reverent as he cupped the side of the young man’s face, his palm sticky with sugar as he swirled his thumb around Rhys’ lips, gathering the lingering whipped cream and pressing it into the boy’s mouth.  </p><p>'Hot damn you’re an obedient little thing. I bet I could feed you poison and you’d wolf it down like it was candy.' "</p><p>---</p><p>In which, once Jack gets his body back, he decides to reward his special boy for his help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested Rhack stuffing kink on Tumblr and I got a little carried away. I hope this is all right? This is the first time I've written anything like this so. Yeah. Heed the tags!

Rhys would be lying if he said he had’t expected to get any recognition from Jack after everything that he had done to help the CEO out. Sure, Jack was far from a charitable man, and a part of him recognized that he should consider the fact that Jack hadn’t killed him after being reinstalled atop Hyperion reward enough. Still, another part him yearned for the man’s praise, to be acknowledged for his role in bringing Jack back from the dead. After all, that was no small feat. 

So yeah, Rhys had expected some show of gratitude from Jack, but he hadn’t expected it to come while he was restrained in the CEO’s own yellow chair, his eyes drawn in confusion to the platter on Jack’s desk, piled high with a variety of colorful and delicious looking cupcakes. He raised his eyebrow at Jack, who was standing before the trapped boy, hands on his hips. 

“Soooo….” Rhys started, flexing his wrists against his restraints. “What uh…what is this all about, sir?” He nodded towards the plate of cupcakes, Jack clearly feigning surprise as he glanced over to the pile.

“Oh, that? Just a little something I cooked up in my spare time.” Rhys frowned a little in confusion at that. Jack had never struck him as a man with a penchant for sweets—he liked his coffee black and his wine dry, Rhys knew from some of the interview articles he’d saved on Jack back in the day. Why would he bake so many cupcakes if he wasn’t a big fan of sugar?

“I bake to ease the stress, kitten, and it’s been awhile since I had a uh…proper body to do it in. Maybe I got a little carried away, but hey. It’s not like you had a fully loaded kitchen in that noggin of yours. ” Jack shrugged his shoulder, idly swiping the top off of one of the treats and poking it into his mouth with a satisfied sound.  

“I polished off a few on my own but I gotta say, really outdid myself this time. Must have broken my own personal record. Anyway, I decided there’s only one guy I wanna share ‘em with, and that’s you, kiddo.”

“So you invited me here to eat your cupcakes?” Jack’s explanation hadn’t done much to ease his confusion.  _Sharing_  was right below baking on the list of things he had never expected Jack to be interested in. 

“Oh Rhysie,” Jack chuckled, leaning against his own desk as he appraised the boy in front of him,“what kind of boss would I be if I didn’t reward my special boy for his services?”

“And the chair? That’s a part of the reward?” Rhys wiggled a little against his restraints. “I mean, I’m not going to say I don’t  _like_  it, but how am I supposed to eat if I can’t even reach my mouth?” 

“ _My_  hands aren’t tied up, babe.” Jack chuckled, raising his palms up and wiggling his fingers. “You just sit back and relax, and I’ll take care of you.”

“ _Okaaaay._ ” So Jack was going to feed him? That was…kind of unexpected. Rhys squirmed a little in his seat, eyeing shifting from the smorgasbord of cupcakes on the desk to the smug expression of the CEO. All right, so he was here to indulge in one of Jack’s weird kinks under the guise of a “gift.” That was fine, not anything that Rhys’ couldn’t handle. At least, he was pretty sure that he could take whatever Jack had to throw at him. The man had certainly….baked quite a bit. 

“How many of those am I supposed to eat?” Rhys tilted his head in the direction of the cupcakes, feeling unnerved as a positively wicked grin spread across Jack’s face. 

“Well, I don’t particularly want to leave any leftovers…like to encourage “lean thinking” around Hyperion…you’ve got enough space in that skinny belly of yours to fit  _all_  of them, pumpkin?” Rhys eyes widened, scanning over the tower of cupcakes on the desk. There must have been a little over a dozen there, and they were fairly large, and overladen with a rainbow of frosting. 

“H-Hey, I don’t know about that. I mean, that’s….that’s a lot…” Rhys laughed nervously, looking back to Jack. “You sure you aren’t trying to kill me?”

Jack shook his head with a boisterous laugh, pushing himself up off the desk and taking a quick step towards his chair, bracing one arm against the back as he towered over him.

“Oh, Rhysie Rhysie Rhysie…as fun as it is to murder people  _creatively_ , I think I’m a little above killing you by stuffing you with cupcakes.”

The young man flinched slightly as he felt one of Jack’s broad hands nestle against his stomach. Rhys instinctively sucked in his belly but Jack’s fingers pressed forward and kneaded firm into it, the young man’s cheeks coloring at the touch. He was suddenly self aware of the softness of his middle—even his rugged time on Pandora hadn’t gotten rid of the thin layer of fat born from late nights of programming and too much ice cream. Jack, however, simply  _tsk_ ed quietly. 

“I’m not going to bust your gut, kitten, we just need to get a little meat on those skinny bones.” He trailed his hand up Rhys’ abdomen, over his chest and throat before he took the young man’s chin in his hand. A little moan escaped Rhys lips before Jack pushed away from the chair and back to his desk. 

“You can pick which one we start with, babe. What’s your favorite flavor?” Jack cast his hand out over the spread of cupcakes. Rhys’ greedy eyes fell upon the tower of treats, feeling his mouth water slightly—they all looked so good. He had no clue that Jack was such a…prolific baker. Little things like that that he’d never known about the untouchable CEO prior to bringing him back from the AI made Rhys tingle with excitement. Made him feel  _special_. 

Rhys tipped his chin towards one particular cupcake near the edge of the desk—vanilla cake, with whipped topping and a couple of fresh strawberries stuck on top. 

“That one. The uh…the strawberry shortcake one.” He nodded when Jack placed his fingers on the particular treat, plucking it and approaching the young man bound in the chair. One of Jack’s hands settled against Rhys’ forearm, giving it a brief squeeze as the other brought the cupcake up to the young man’s mouth. Rhys opened his mouth in anticipation, lowering his eyelids and trying to look as sultry and seductive as possible. He let out a soft noise when Jack pressed the entire cupcake into his mouth, forcing his chewing reflex. He was careful not to bite Jack’s fingers, licking the leftover whipped cream from the digits once he’d swallowed down the pastry with a satisfied sigh. Jack’s eyes were glittering and reverent as he cupped the side of the young man’s face, his palm sticky with sugar as he swirled his thumb around Rhys’ lips, gathering the lingering whipped cream and pressing it into the boy’s mouth.  

“Hot damn you’re an obedient little thing. I bet I could feed you poison and you’d wolf it down like it was candy.”

Rhys nodded, hollowing his cheeks as sucked on Jack’s thumb, release it with a wet pop as the man pulled away. He could feel heat already beginning to pool in his abdomen from the arousal of being so close to Jack, to having the CEO feed him so intimately. He moaned, spreading his legs slightly. 

“I get to pick the next one.” Jack murmured, drawing back from his chair and tapping his fingers against his lip as he surveyed the spread of cupcakes decorating his desk. Rhys watched, licking his lips slightly as Jack plucked a particularly large vanilla one, topped with a dollop of bright yellow frosting dusted with gold. The boy tilted his head back, already opening his mouth by the time Jack had straddled his lap again. 

“Eager, aren’t we sweetheart?” Jack smirked as he lifted the cupcake to Rhys’ lips, pressing it into the boy’s mouth insistently. The intensity with which Jack watched him as his pink lips spread around the large, squishy treat in his mouth made Rhys groan, spreading his legs and shifting his hips upwards. He struggled to keep up as Jack pressed the cupcake more forcefully into his mouth, rubbing most of the huge dollop of icing around his lips rather than between them. He swallowed down the pastry, Jack barely giving him enough time to chew properly as he shoved the cupcake into his mouth. Rhys let out an upset whine when he accidentally licked a huge glob of icing hanging from his lower lip, causing it to patter sloppily against his shirt. Jack laughed and shook his head, dragging his forefinger through the mess of yellow icing smushed around Rhys’ mouth. 

“Mmmm. You always look so good with my colors smeared all over you.” Jack purred, dragging his sticky fingers between Rhys’ lips, letting the boy eagerly lick all the sugar off his thick digits. Maybe it was the thick sweetness of the cupcakes, or the heady knowledge that Jack was lavishing all attention on him and  _only_  him, feeding him homemade pastries in the confines of his office and the binds of his chair—but Rhys was starting to feel hypnotized by his baser needs to be fed and hopefully fucked by the handsome CEO almost straddling his lap. Another cupcake, this one dark chocolate with heavy buttercream, was pushed into Rhys’ eager mouth, the boy chewing and swallowing luxuriantly as Jack stroked his hair and whispered heated encouragements.

Rhys was grateful that he’d had a fairly light lunch before coming up to the man’s office, or else he was pretty sure he would have been sick by the fourth cupcake. As it stood, he continued to press onwards, obediently opening his mouth whenever Jack presented him with a new treat. His rational mind was telling him that there was no way he could finish all the cupcakes like Jack wanted him to—but Jack was speaking to him so sweetly, so encouragingly, that he didn’t want to stop. 

Rhys could feel his stomach start to fill up when they were more than halfway through the platter, his face sticky and tacky from where Jack had licked and wiped the excess frosting from his cheeks. He frowned as a slight twinge jerked through his abdomen, slightly flustered at feeling his stomach starting to press up against the waistband of his pants. Okay, he wasn’t going to say that he had  _never_  binge ate ice cream when he was upset or frustrated, but he’d never felt like _this_ before. 

“Jack…” Rhys complained, hands jerking in instinct against his restraints, wanting to hold his belly or wipe his uncomfortably sticky face. Part of him wanted to stop, or at least slow down, while the other part wanted to continue if it meant pleasing his boss. And it was clear with a look at the man that Jack wasn’t  _nearly_ through with him yet. 

“Shh, kitten. You’re almost done.” Jack smirked at him. “Look at you. Taking them all like a champ. You really love being daddy’s special, spoiled little pet, huh? Eating out of my hand like a good boy.”

He clapped a hand on Rhys’ shoulder, eyeing him up and down as the fingers of his other hand stroked down the young man’s torso, trailing feather-light over his stomach.

“Lets see how much more you can fit, huh?”

Rhys moaned softly as Jack’s hands settled on his belt, quickly unbuckling it and unzipping the young man’s pants. His cheeks flushed as his belly bulged out without the clothing restraining it, his tucked in shirt slowly riding up his bloated middle. It felt better, but he felt oddly vulnerable having a crescent of his pale belly showing showing above his pants and below the hem of his shirt. The feeling only doubled as Jack’s face broken into a grin and he pushed the young man’s shirt fully up and around his stomach. The CEO greedily drunk in the sight, running his fingers reverently over his skin. Rhys whimpered and turned his head his head away in embarrassment, only for Jack to take his chin in his hand and force his head back to look at his bloated stomach. 

“Ooh no no no, don’t you turn away, baby. I want you to see exactly what I’m doing to you.” Jack growled, placing a warm palm against the young man’s taut middle. Rhys’ cock twitched again in interest, his face burning red. He could hardly believe that he was getting turned on by this, though he wondered if he would be as aroused if it was anyone but Jack.   

“You’re so sweet,” Jack purred to him, hand cupping his full belly, “my sweet little cupcake…heh…guess it’s true, you really are what you eat, huh?”

Rhys only moaned in response, the soft reverence in Jack’s voice helping slightly to ease the ache in his belly and his embarrassment at his unsightly appearance that Jack somehow seemed to enjoy.   

“Still so  _skinny_  though, babe. Can’t have everyone thinking I’m starving my favorite employee, hm?” 

Rhys whimpered softly, wondering if he should refuse and try to get Jack away from him, but he still opened his mouth when Jack presented him with another cupcake. Despite his discomfort, arousal continued to build up inside him as he was rendered helpless before the man and his whims. The feeling creeping up in Rhys was reminiscent of the times he and Jack had spent down on Pandora. The slight thrill that came with Jack taking over his arm, his eye, his entire body—he felt that shudder through him again here, strapped down in Jack’s chair while the man shoved cupcakes into his needy mouth with a wicked gleam in his eyes. 

Soon it started to feel like like every one of Rhys’ breaths was laden with fat and sugar and frosting. He felt heavy and sleepy, wanting to curl up someplace warm and nap off the amount of food that had been forced into his belly. But Jack didn’t stop, urging him on while he stroked his distended stomach, fingers pressing more and more treats down the young man’s throat. The varying taste of the the cupcakes blurred together as it became less and less about enjoying the feeling of eating and more about craving Jack’s satisfaction, wanting to be a  _good boy_  and accept Jack’s twisted idea of a “reward.” But it wasn’t long before his body was screaming at him to stop, his belly rounded and hard as if all of the digesting cupcakes had congealed together in his stomach. 

“Jack…n-no….no more… _please_ …” Rhys whimpered finally, turning his mouth away and  eyeing the remaining cupcakes on the plate with trepidation. He turned his head fully to the side when Jack plucked up another one. Jack firmly tugged Rhys’ chin forward, ignoring his protests as he pressed it to Rhys’ lips, the young man’s determination to please Jack wavering even after he opened his mouth to the cupcake. It felt like a rock in his already overfull stomach, stretching it past his limit. He sniffled softly, tears of discomfort rising to his eyes as he silently begged at Jack. The CEO cocked his head, eyes narrowing at the young man’s reddened face. Rhys was sure he was a mess, he could feel bits of frosting and cake still clinging to his lips, some of it having tumbled down his front and smearing over his shirt and exposed belly. He felt disgusting, and still Jack was looking at him like he was the most lovely thing in all the galaxy. 

“I dunno, kitten…you  _so_  sure you can’t fit anymore inside you?”

His eyes flicked downwards back to Rhys’ swollen belly, cupping it and pressing his fingers into the flesh, appraising him as if he were a ripe piece of fruit. The young man’s breath came out in a ragged sob as his stomach was jostled, feeling like any moment he would burst all over Jack’s finely polished floors. 

“Please Jack,  _please_ , no more, no more, I’ll do anything…” Rhys begged, tears breaking from his eyes as he pleaded to the CEO’s fickle mercy. “I can’t take anymore, please…” Despite himself, he was still rock hard in his pants, the humiliation and pain doing nothing to flag his erection. If he was coherent he would feel ashamed and concerned about that, but right now his world was only Jack, and his desperate hope that Jack was finally satisfied. Each little considering noise that the CEO made had the boy’s heart jumping, scared that Jack would insist on making him eat  _all_ the remaining cupcakes.

“Guess you’ve been a good enough boy for now…” Jack leaned in and kissed at Rhys’ cheek. “Besides, I don’t really want you blowing chunks all over my nice chair. Be a bitch to clean.” 

The young man wheezed in relief, body relaxing into the chair for a moment before he felt Jack tug at his pants, pulling them down his skinny legs to the knee. Rhys whined, pouting up at the CEO, the devious look on the older man’s face sending queasy need to the young man’s groin. He heard the sound of a zipper as Jack’s pants fell around his hips, exposing his erect cock, the head bubbling with precum. 

Rhys’ stomach protested as Jack straddled him, his cock pressing into the young man’s bloated stomach. Rhys whined softly at the pressure, and to his surprise Jack shifted back slightly, only to take the young man’s cock in his hand as well as his own. He wiggled his hips as Jack pressed their dicks together, slowly stroking them off in tandem. Rhys whimpered at the need curling in his overfilled gut, arousal mingling with the bloated sickness he was now heavy with. Rhys leaned his head against the chair, feeling tired and lazy even as Jack jerked him off. He just wanted to lay down and let Jack take care of him—which the man seemed all too eager to do, even if he was primarily chasing his own release to the sight of Rhys’ frosting-caked, overfed form. 

“So beautiful, Rhysie….look at you…” Jack growled out as he jerked himself off, “knew you’d look friggin’ perfect with some meat on your bones…” 

Rhys gritted his teeth, his cuffed hands clenching uselessly as Jack fisted their cocks together, hips rutting up and jostling his bulging stomach. The mixed feeling of illness and arousal was confusing—and even more confusing was the fact that arousal was winning. The fullness of his belly still ached, and his throat burned with acidic sugar, but Rhys found himself moaning and thrusting into Jack’s hands as best as he could with his bound hands and bloated stomach. Rhys nearly sobbed when Jack’s fingers pressed into his ass, only marginally slicked with his own precum. Messy tears crawled down his face as Jack insisted on filling him up even more than he already was, but as soon as his thick digits found Rhys’ prostate, the man was wailing in pleasure rather than pain. 

Jack came quickly after Rhys, painting over the boy’s release with his own and streaking his hips and belly. Rhys laid back in his chair, painting wildly as Jack’s fingers withdrew from his cock, only to skate through the mixture of frosting and combined cum on the young man’s stomach. Rhys soon found those same fingers pressed into his mouth, the salty-sweet taste smearing onto his tongue. 

“There you go, sugar, something to wash it all down…”

Despite his exhaustion, Rhys’ sucked obediently, tongue lapping at the cum on Jack’s fingers. The CEO let out a pleased noise as the digits were cleaned in the young man’s sloppy mouth.  

“Good boy, Rhysie, such a good boy…” Jack whispered, leaning in to kiss the young man’s wet, loose lips as soon as he pulled his fingers away. 

Rhys was completely wrecked and tired, wanting nothing more in the aftermath than to curl up and sleep. Thankfully, Jack soon retracted the binds keeping the man in his chair, and with some careful maneuvering, the CEO managed to switch their positions, settling back in his own chair while Rhys draped about him, his legs hanging off the arm and his head nestled against Jack’s chest. He made little soft sounds as Jack cleaned him off, dabbing at his cheek and middle with an odd amount of care. Rhys felt comforted at the large hand that came to rest on his belly, soothing away the aches as his body slowly digested the massive meal. 

“Once you’ve taken a little nap, pumpkin,” Jack chuckled, stroking his other hand through Rhys’ hair, “you’re finishing off the rest of those cupcakes.”


End file.
